Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział VII | poprzedni=Rozdział VI | następny=Rozdział VIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział VII Nieużyteczność paszportu wobec policyi. Inspektor policyi opuścił przystań i szybkim krokiem podążył do biura konsula. Tam, na usilną jego prośbę wpuszczono go natychmiast do przedstawiciela Anglii. — Panie konsulu — zaczął pan Fix bez wstępu — ważne powody skłaniają mnie do myśli, iż człowiek przezemnie poszukiwany, znajduje się na »Mongolii« — Tu opowiedział mu spotkanie z nieznajomym i o paszporcie, który tenże mu pokazał. — Dobrze, panie Fix, radbym już widzieć oblicze tego nicponia. Lecz jeśli to jest rzeczywiście osobistość, której poszukujesz, to się do mego biura nie zgłosi. Złodziej nie zwykł pozostawiać śladów po sobie; tembardziej, iż formalność wizowania paszportów nie jest wcale konieczną. — Panie konsulu — odpowiedział agent — jeśli złodziej mój jest człowiekiem przebiegłym, to napewno przyjdzie wizować paszport! — Tak. Paszporty zwykle sprawiają tylko ambaras uczciwym ludziom i ułatwiają ucieczkę złodziejom. — Upewniam pana, iż i ten będzie pod tym względem w porządku, ale mam nadzieję, iż mu pan paszportu nie poświadczysz. — A dlaczegóżby nie? Jeśli paszport będzie w porządku, nie mam prawa odmawiać mu wizy. — Ale panie konsulu, tego człowieka trzeba koniecznie tu zatrzymać, dopóki nie nadejdzie z Londynu rozkaz aresztowania. — O, to rzecz pana, panie Fix, ale ja nie mogę… — Konsul nie skończył zdania, gdyż w tej chwili woźny zapowiedział przybycie dwóch nieznajomych. Do pokoju weszli pan i sługa. Pan przedstawił swój paszport, prosząc lakonicznie konsula o zawizowanie. Konsul wziąwszy do rąk paszport, czytał uważnie, podczas gdy Fix z kąta gabinetu obserwował, a raczej pożerał wzrokiem nieznajomego. Skończywszy czytanie, konsul zwrócił się do podróżnych. — Pan jest Phileas Fogg? — spytał. — Tak panie — odrzekł dżentelman. — A człowiek ten jest pańskim sługą? — Tak, jest to Francuz i nazywa się Obieżyświat. — Pan przybywa z Londynu? — Tak. — Jedzie pan? — Do Bombayu. — Dobrze, pan wie, iż podanie do wizy paszportów jest zbytecznem, gdyż my tego wcale nie wymagamy. — Wiem o tem, panie, lecz chcę, by w ten sposób był zaświadczony mój przejazd przez Suez. — A więc dobrze. Z temi słowy konsul podpisał paszport i, zaznaczywszy datę, przyłożył pieczęć. Nieznajomy podziękował chłodno i w towarzystwie sługi wyszedł z pokoju. — A więc? — spytał inspektor policyi. — A nic — odparł konsul — ma on wygląd na wskroś uczciwego człowieka. — Być może — odparł Fix — lecz nie o to mi chodzi. Czyż nie znajdujesz pan, iż flegmatyczny ten dżentelman łudząco jest podobny do rysopisu złodzieja? — Tak, to prawda, ale te wszystkie rysopisy ... — O, ja już to zbadam. Służący zdaje się być mniej trudnym do odcyfrowania. Przy tem jest to Francuz i jako taki od gadania się nie wstrzyma. Do widzenia panie konsulu. Rzekłszy to, agent wyszedł, by odszukać Obieżyświata. Tymczasem pan Fogg, opuściwszy konsulat, udał się w kierunku przystani. Wsiadł do łódki, która go na »Mongolię« zawiozła, przyszedłszy do kajuty, wyjął z kieszeni notes, w którym było zapisane, co następuje: »Opuściłem Londyn we środę, 2-go października, o godzinie 8 minut 45 wieczorem. »Przybyłem do Paryża we czwartek, 3-go października, o godzinie 7 minut 20 rano. »Wyjechałem z Paryża we czwartek, o godzinie 8 minut 4 rano. »Przebyłem przez Mont-Cenis do Turynu w piątek, 4-go października, o godzinie 6-tej minut 35 rano. »Wsiadłem na statek »Mongolia« w sobotę o godzinie 5 wieczór. »Przybyłem do Suezu we środę. 9-go października o godzinie 11 rano. »Ogółem spędziłem w drodze 158½ godzin czyli 6½ dni«. Daty te pan Fogg zapisywał do notatnika rozdzielonego na kolumny, w których począwszy od 2 października do 21 grudnia zapisane były dnie, miesiące, kwartały, przybywanie pociągów o przepisanej porze, ich opóźnienie lub zawczesne przybycie w każdym z głównych punktów, jako to: w Paryżu, Brindisi, Suezie, Bombayu, Kalkucie, Singapore, Hong-Kongu, Yokohamie, San Francisco, New-Yorku, Liverpolu, Londynie; tym sposobem łatwo mógł obliczyć sumę zyskanych lub straconych godzin w każdym z przebytych miast. W dniu, o którym mowa, w środę, 9 października, zapisał przybycie swe do Suezu, zaznaczając, iż statek zawinął do portu o oznaczonej godzinie, z czego wypadło, iż pan Fogg nic na czasie nie zyskał, ani stracił. Skończywszy pisanie, kazał sobie przynieść śniadanie do kajuty, nie myśląc wcale o zwiedzeniu miasta. Należał do rasy pozostawiającej to zajęcie swym sługom.